marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Spectrum (Nenet) (Earth-4290001)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-4290001 | BaseOfOperations = Oracle Inc.; Formerly Hinterlands of the Egyptian Empire | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Rags Morales | First = New Avengers Vol 3 #16.NOW | HistoryText = Four years after the Archetypes of J.U.S.T.I.C.E fell during the invasion of the Kree and Skrulls, Doctor Spectrum and five other outcast heroes came together to form the Great Society. They were able to repel the aliens and reclaim the Earth, and would serve as its greatest protectors. After facing and defeating an Incursion by the Mapmakers, the Great Society faced yet another one immediately after, this time facing the Illuminati. The Great Society no longer had any means to stop this Incursion the same way they had done before. And the Illuminati, who had informed them of their last resort being an anti-matter bomb to destroy the other Earth, tried to convince them to work together in finding a way out of the situation before passing to the worst-case scenarios. However, Namor attacked Rider, and prompted a fight between the two groups of heroes for the survival of their own Earth. Doctor Spectrum was sent to the Illuminati's Earth to recover their anti-matter injector, whose existence had been acknowledged by the Norn. Black Bolt followed her, and incapacitated her before she could lay her hands on it. As Doctor Spectrum was left on the other Earth, she's the only survivor of hers, following its destruction at the hands of the Illuminati. New Squadron Supreme Doctor Spectrum finding herself alone in Earth-616, banded together with other heroes who also lost their own universes to form a new Squadron Supreme, with their goal being to protect their new world at any cost. Their first mission involved was to punish Namor for destroying Doctor Spectrum's world and cooperating with the Cabal as well as numerous attacks upon the surface world. They eventually confront him, along with Attuma and the rest of Atlantis. Zarda killed Attuma, while Hyperion yanked the city of Atlantis from the ocean, lifted it high into the air, and hurled it down utterly destroying it. Hyperion proceeded to decapitate Namor with his Atomic Vision. Doctor Spectrum then punted Namor's head out of rage. | Powers = Energy Projection and Manipulation: Doctor Spectrum can project a blue energy field from her gauntlets on each hand. this energy can be used either offensively as force beams, or defensively shaped into a shield capable of withstanding the likes of a full-power solar burst from Sun God, or transporting team-mates across vast distances. While the energy has other properties such as being able to place people in stasis for healing, and being more resistant when the user is in a passive state it could not defend her from Black Bolt's sonic abilities. Flight | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Doctor Spectrum is an analogue/pastiche of Green Lantern. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Force Field Category:Warp Speed Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616